Gryll
|ability=N/A |category=Final Boss}} Gryll is the final boss of Kirby's Super Star Stacker and one of only a handful of final bosses that does not appear to be inherently evil. Physical Appearance Gryll is a strange onion-like witch with a cheerful, upbeat personality. They have a small tuft of bright green hair and eyes of the same color. They wear bright red shoes with visible socks. They have a very large yellow and purple witch's hat with a miniature Star Block on the end. Their minions are also portrayed as onions, with white gloves and red feet and a light green wisp, like Gryll. Gryll is also shown to carry a broom with them at all times. The witch can use it to fly and is also shown to use it as a weapon; Gryll can comically bonk Kirby on the head with it after preforming a particularly high combo. Story thumb|Gryll and co. set their sights on Planet Popstar in the credits. During the course of the game, Gryll somehow finds their way to Planet Popstar with their three comrades, Salt, Pepper, and Sugar, and decides to challenge the planet's most skilled Star Stacker--who turns out to be Kirby. Gryll shows up to give Kirby one last challenge after he beats King Dedede. In order to face Gryll, Kirby must have also beaten all other competitors without having to use a continue at any point. In their conversation prior to the battle, Gryll shows great confidence in their abilities; this confidence proves to be well-founded, as in spite of their playful nature, they prove to be a difficult opponent for Kirby, engaging him in a fierce duel. When they are finally beaten at their own game, Gryll (with a now-broken broom) and their three onion henchmen are seen beaten-down and weary-eyed among a tumbled-down collection of blocks. In the Super Smash Bros. series Gryll appears as a primary, Novice-class grab spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Their spirit sports no effect when applied to a fighter. Trivia *Gryll is the only final boss in the ''Kirby'' series who is not portrayed as evil. *Gryll may have been an inspiration behind Drawcia's design, as the two final bosses have similarly-colored clothing and attributes (both possess the abilities of stereotypical sorceresses). *Gryll's gender, despite appearing feminine, has not been confirmed, due to Kirby Super Star Stacker never being released outside of Japan. Furthermore, Queen Sectonia is considered the second female final boss in the series. That would mean Drawcia is the first female final boss, and not Gryll, because Gryll does not have a specified gender. **Gryll uses the pronoun ボクちん (boku-chin),YouTube which means that Gryll is a tomboy. *Gryll appears alongside Brobo in one of Stone's transformations in Kirby Star Allies. *The theme of Gryll was reused for the stage Duplex Dream in Kirby Star Allies. *Gryll’s theme is a slowed down remix of the mid-boss theme of Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Gryll is the most commonly referenced element of Kirby's Super Star Stacker, appearing in some form in two additional Kirby games and one Super Smash Bros. game. Artwork KSStSt Grill.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt_Grill_3.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KPR Sticker 122.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 7.jpg|25th Anniversary artwork from the official Kirby Twitter 1a.png|Gryll appears in one of the celebration pictures in Kirby Star Allies Gallery Image422.gif|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' BROBO!!! and also Gryll!.png|Gryll's cameo in Kirby Star Allies along with Brobo. SSBUl_Spirit_25.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites KSStSt Grill sprite.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' References es:Grill fr:Grill it:Grill ja:グリル Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Super Star Stacker Category:Mythological characters Category:Witches Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Remake-exclusive Characters